


Illustration for "The Chambers of the Heart"

by Enednoviel



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enednoviel/pseuds/Enednoviel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all. Pencil on Hahnemühle Paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illustration for "The Chambers of the Heart"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emeraldsword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsword/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Chambers of The Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/484559) by [emeraldsword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsword/pseuds/emeraldsword). 



  



End file.
